David Whele
The former Consol David Whele is the chief administrator of Vega and the second most powerful leader in the city. David is frequently at odds with General Riesen, the city's military leader, and he is willing to do whatever he believes is right to protect the city and his position leading it. He has a son named William Whele who does not hold the same aspirations as his father. When season 2 starts, he still seems to be in charge of his initial position even though Michael abandoned Vega. The season starts off with him arguing against Claire's wishes to order an airstrike on Gabriel's found-cave. He also destroys the V1 building that Claire initially built for the lower class in Vega. He also seems to be hallucinating his son's return from the desert he abandoned him in. He continues to hallucinate seeing William. When Claire sets him up to look like he slept with a lower angel, Claire had him demoted to a V-1 status and he is later kidnapped by Zoey Holloway and her partner/friend Jasper. However, David kills his "demons" and decides to get his gear in check. He decides to ally himself with the Rebels in V-1, especially Zoey Holloway. She reluctantly trusts him, but David just wants his status as leader back and Claire knocked out of power completely. After Zoey is captured, David decides to run the civil war against Claire Riesen. However, when William suddenly reappears in Vega, David is overjoyed that his son is alive, but remorseful as well when he thinks William has gone slightly crazy from being in the desert for so long. David is eventually caught when Zoey is killed in prison. David is then given the death penalty when Claire reunites with him. David later is willing to do anything as he is dragged to a hanging station for his punishment. However, Gabriel releases an open Amphora onto Vega and halts David's execution. He later hallucinates himself as an Eight-Ball and his darkest desires/fears (as well) that he would lose his humanity. After the hallucination, he appears to recover, but is shortly needed to defend Vega and his abruptly stopped by an emotionally distraught William. After witnessing William try to destroy Vega's cannon system, David ends up killing his own son. Arika soon finds David after he killed his son and comforts him. David then plans to flee to Helena with Arika, but ultimately decides against it when he realizes his legacy is truly with Vega. After saying a heartfelt goodbye to Arika before she flies back to Helena, David is shortly captured by Duma's Eight-Ball soldiers as is brought to the former General Edward Riesen. He now possibly is forced to work for Duma. Personality David is a power hungry man, desperate for ultimate power. Originally, he was a kind and humble follower of Christianity and was a Televangelist for his former living community. However, after Eight-Balls invaded his home and killed most of his family at the start of the Extermination War, David hardened his heart and lost his faith in God completely. Decades after the war, David managed to raise his only surviving son and rise to power as a Senator for the former Las Vegas, now Vega, and is willing to do anything to keep and even attain more power. David is now willing to go to great lengths to see his position stay on top, including killing Bixby and attempting to have Claire Riesen assassinated even when she was pregnant. David is currently helping Zoey Holloway in the new civil war rising in Vega against the higher class society in Vega. David showed remorse for abandoning his son in the desert and cried when he killed him, telling William he always loved him. William's last words were to claim that David never did. Early History David was once a televangelist and a family man. One night, his house was attacked by eight-balls and his wife was killed. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season One Characters